USS Sally Ride
The USS Sally Ride (NCC-74710) is a 24th century Federation Intrepid-class starship operated by Starfleet. Description The USS Sally Ride is designed for deep space exploration and scientific discovery. It is the third ship in the Intrepid-class, having been commissioned at the same time as the USS Voyager. The Intrepid-class is one of the fastest ships in Starfleet, with a cruising speed of warp 6 and a maximum sustainable speed of warp 9.975. Decks * Deck 1 (Bridge including Tactical and Helm, Captain's Ready Room, and Briefing Room) * Deck 2 (Captain's Mess, quarters for Officers and VIPs, and Crew Mess Hall) * Deck 3 (Captain's Quarters and quarters for Officers and VIPs) * Deck 4 (Transporter Room 1, Transporter Room 2, Cargo Bay 1, and crew quarters) * Deck 5 (Sickbay including the Chief Medical Officer's office and Emergency Medical Hologram) * Deck 6 (Holodeck, Armory, and crew quarters) * Deck 7 (access to Jeffries tube A-17 and crew quarters) * Deck 8 (Cargo Bay 2, Science Lab, and crew quarters) * Deck 9 (crew quarters) * Deck 10 (Shuttlebay and crew quarters) * Deck 11 (Main Engineering, and access to Jeffries tubes A-17 and A-84) * Deck 12 (Navigational Control and Environmental Control) * Deck 13 (unused, in accordance with triskaidekaphobia in naval tradition) * Deck 14 (stasis units) * Deck 15 (access to Jeffries tubes G-33 and A-12, and the plasma relay room) Tactical Systems * 13 type-10 phaser arrays * 5 quantum torpedo launchers * 14 external deflector shield grids (multiphasic and multi-spectrum) * 2 tractor beam emitters (1 forward and 1 aft) Shuttlecraft * Three Federation shuttlecraft, types unspecified, likely type-8 or type-9 ** Colorado (Aeroshuttle) ** Abigail * Two Orion shuttle craft ** Dump (stolen from the Orion Syndicate) ** Dumpier (left behind by Zazrit) * Lost shuttles ** Corsair (crashed on Regula during "The Orphan (part 1)") ** Ovokal (used as a decoy in Klingon space) ** Legantas (destroyed by unclear means) ("The Cornered Wolf") Upgrades The USS Sally has had the following upgrades over its lifetime: * Tactical upgrade from standard (type-6) photon torpedo launchers to quantum torpedo launchers * Ablative armour Crew Current Crew Bridge * Captain Rafael Martinez - Commanding Officer * Commander Junil Rue - Executive/Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Commander T’Lan - Second Officer/Science Officer * Lieutenant Junior Grade Lark Sage - Helm * Lieutenant Commander Rozik Engineering * Lieutenant Commander Veth Zhiv - Chief Engineer * Chief Mala Ren * Ensign Lena McGregor - Human Medical * Lieutenant Commander Throlo Sh’shirros - Third Officer/Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant M'Tazi - Lead Nurse * Lieutenant Tristan Peylore - Counselor Security * Lieutenant Kaetan Ziid * Yalor * Rhett * Alex (has a fish named Larry) Miscellaneous * Holo - Holographic Targ * Genny Plantface - A plant-based lifeform * K'ven Former Crew * Lieutenant Commander Lind Xadas - Chief Engineer, Bolian, resigned from Starfleet. * Lieutenant Commander Courtney James - Chief Engineer, transferred to the USS Thunderchild History The USS Sally Ride was launched in 2371. It has not seen much action since then, aside from when it was assigned to deal with an Orion Syndicate crime lord called "the Nebula". Sadly, during the confrontation, the Sally Ride's chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Lind Xadus (a Bolian male) was presumed killed by the Orion crime boss. After the Nebula was defeated, Captain Martinez selected Courtney James as the new chief engineer and promoted her to Lieutenant Commander. The USS Sally Ride was later assigned to an exploratory mission into the largely unexplored Shackleton Expanse on the edges of the Beta Quadrant. However, while traveling through Klingon space to the Shackleton Expanse, the Sally Ride received word that the Klingon Empire (which had withdrawn from the Khitomer Accords) had declared war and invaded the Federation. Upon arriving at Narendra Station, the USS Sally Ride discovered that the Klingons had officially conquered the Federation starbase, as per an agreement between General Kargan of the Klingon Defense Force and Admiral April Hebert of Starfleet. Later, the Sally Ride found themselves unwilling participants in the conflict after Admiral Hebert gave them top-secret orders to attack a Klingon warship that was at risk for discovering a hidden Federation outpost near Kuviam Prime. The Sally Ride destroyed the K'vort-class bird-of-prey (using a gravitational eddy caused by the "Pull" phenomenon): saving Hornet Squadron, though at the cost of 16 Sally Ride crew members when Engineering was breached during the battle. The Sally Ride returned to Narendra Station to discover that thanks to a covert operation by the personnel of Deep Space 9, General Martok (Chancellor Gowron's closest advisor) was discovered to be a Changeling. Thus, a ceasefire was declared and the Federation-Klingon War had begun winding down. Behind the Scenes * The USS Sally Ride is named for American physicist and astronaut Sally Ride. In 1983, Sally Ride became the first American woman in space, as part of the NASA crew of the space shuttle OV-099 Challenger. Having done so at the age of 32, she remains the youngest American astronaut to have traveled to space. * Sally Ride is also the first known LGBT astronaut, as her partner of 27 years (Tam O'Shaughnessy) revealed their relationship in Ride's obituary after Ride passed away in 2012 from pancreatic cancer. * Sally Ride's assignment patch for Challenger was one of the mission patches on the ceiling of the Crash-n-Burn Bar, a makeshift bar in Bozeman, Montana where Zefram Cochrane was a regular. * Though most other Federation ships had an Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH) Mark VI, the recommissioned USS Sally Ride did not use the standard holographic model (a Vulcan with silver hair). Throlo modified the EMH to closely resemble her former nurse: a male Caitian named M'Tazi. Category:Ship